Juntos por el destino
by VegetaxMilk
Summary: Se imaginan que hubiera pasado si milk hubiera estado cuando raptaron a gohan ¿y si raditz se la llevara al planeta dónde freezer? ¿Y si hubiera conocido a vegeta? :O Fanfiction creación de Paty mi Mi mejor amiga.
1. Chapter 1

Juntos por el destino

**Capítulo 1: Él es Raditz, mi cuñado**

**Bueno esta historia es una que mi amiga hizo con mi ayuda y como no tiene internet me pidió a mí que la subiera. Mi amiga se llama Patricia es fanática de vegeta y viene a mi casa a leer historias :D ,no me pregunten por los capis porque ella los hace no yo, pero tiene mucho tiempo asique creo que abra actualizaciones rápidas.**

… **okey okey no las aburro más y a leer**

Eran las 13:18 PM en la montaña Paoz, Goku iba a ir con su familia donde el maestro Roshi, ya que, no lo había visto desde la boda.

Ahora se encontraba esperando con gohan que su esposa bajara.

-¿!Milk ya estas lista¡?- Grito goku desde el primer piso de la casa.

-Solo un poco más... Ash!-. Se escuchaba a Milk que hablaba con sigo misma arriba.- Goku ven a ayudarme por favor-

El pelinegro subió la escalera dejando a su hijo sentado en el sofá.

-¿Que paso Milk?-

-No... No puedo subir la cremallera de mi vestido.. Creo que he engordado.-. Dijo triste.

-No te pongas triste milk...- puso su mano en el hombro de su esposa.- Tu sigues siendo tan hermosa y delgada como siempre-

-¿Enserio goku?-. Dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Claro! Tal vez ese vestido se encogió por el agua-

-Goku...-. Dijo con ternura dándole un beso en los labios.- ¡Sabes iré con otro vestido!-

Milk se sacó esa prenda que no le entraba, quedando solo en ropa interior y buscando otro vestido en su armario.

Goku miraba como su esposa se contoneaba de aquí para allá en ropa interior, sin entender como ella decía que estaba gorda, él se puso detrás de milk, abrasándola por la espalda.

-Sabes me tienes muy abandonado...-. Le susurro en la oreja a Milk.

Ella iba a contestar, pero al voltear su cuello se encontró con los labios del pelinegro, Milk volteó su cuerpo sin dejar de besar a su marido, el, la junto más a su cuerpo haciendo que ella diera un pequeño gemido. En ese instante llega el chiquitín gohan.

-¿Mami ya estas lista?-. Dijo gohan pero al ver la escena se le pusieron sus mejillas coloradas y se tapó los ojitos, le ponía feliz que sus padres se besaran, pero, nunca había muchas demostraciones amorosas de parte de ellos.

Milk por su parte se le puso la cara como tomate al ver que ella estaba en ropa interior y besando a Goku con tanta intensidad, su hijito aún tenía 4 años, no debería ver esas cosas.

-Go-Gohan... E... Yo... Em... Tu padre me ayudaba... A... Ponerme mi vestido-. Dijo nerviosa separándose de Goku.

-Pero si tú te lo sacas...-. Pero el guerrero no pudo terminar ya que la mano de su esposa lo callo.

-Gohan ve a peinar a tu padre se ve como un rebelde-. Dijo inventando algo.

-Si mami-. Dijo gohan tomando a su padre de la mano y tapándose la cara para no ver a milk en ropa interior.

Goku ya estaba "peinado" (ya que estaba igual que siempre) y gohan arreglado, solo faltaba milk.

-Papi, ¿porque tú y mami se dan besos escondidos en la habitación?-. Pregunto inocentemente gohan.

-Pues...-. Goku pensó muy bien su respuesta recordando la que Milk le dijo hace tiempo, cuando él le pregunto lo mismo antes de la boda.- Porque nos amamos mucho y besarse en la habitación es más íntimo y excitante-. *oh oh creo que no debí decir lo último, Milk me regañara...*

-¿excitante, porque?-. Pregunto el pequeño sin entender.

-Es... E... Bueno... Como decirlo...-. Goku no sabía cómo zafarse, pero algo se le ocurrió.- ¡mira tú mama ya viene! Jejeje-

Milk bajaba con un vestido chino morado (con el diseño de los que siempre usaba) , cómodo, era 10 cm sobre la rodilla y iba maquillada con delineador morado y lápiz labial rosado natural con brillo, su cabello estaba con sus dos mechones y su flequillo al frente y atrás estaba suelto hasta la cadera, se veía hermosa.

Goku no paraba de mirarla, quería hacerla suya allí mismo, como cuando eran recién casados y el, la sorprendía en cualquier parte de su casa y ahí mismo lo hacían, pero, las cosas cambian cuando tienes un hijo, ahora esperaban a que gohan se durmiera profundamente y que milk no estuviera cansada por las cosas que hacía en la casa, en esos pocos momentos podían disfrutar íntimamente, El en verdad necesitaba mostrarle su amor a su mujer.

-¿Goku nos vamos?-. Pregunto Milk tomando a gohan sus brazos.

Goku se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de lado, y tapando los ojos del niño, la besó, ella correspondió, luego se separaron por falta de aire.

-Goku... El niño esta aquí...- Dijo Milk, ella amaba y deseaba mucho a su esposo, pero su hijo no debía ver esas cosas a su edad, además ya estaría a solas con Goku en la noche...

-...No puedo esperar a la noche...-. Le Susurro Goku en la oreja, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Después de eso Goku, Milk y gohan subieron a la nube voladora camino a kame hause.

Ahí se encontraban Krillin, Bulma, La vieja tortuga, Oolong y el maestro Rochi.

-¡Goku!-. Dijeron todos al ver al pelinegro en el umbral de la puerta, ya que Milk y gohan estaban afuera.

-Hola ¿Cómo han estado?-. Pregunto con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Goku porque no has ido de visita en 4 años!-. Todos miraron a la furiosa Bulma.

-Es que... E estado con Milk y...- pero antes de terminar Oloong y rochi lo interrumpieron.

-¿¡Milk esta aquí!?-

-E... Si está afuera con...- pero no pudo terminar cuando vio que el viejo y el cerdo se habían ido.-...

-Ven vamos a ver que esos pervertidos no le hagan algo a tu esposa-. Dijo bromeando krillin yendo afuera seguida por el pelinegro.

Al llegar afuera vieron a rochi con la mejilla roja por lo que parecía ser una cachetada de milk.

-... ¡pervertido!-. Termino de decir Milk.

-jajajaja-. Se rieron Goku, Bulma y krillin

-Hola, a pasado mucho...- dijo milk-. Y ¿dónde está Yamcha, Bulma?

-no me hables de ese tonto... Ash..- dijo con fastidio la peli azul-.

-Oye Goku ¿quién es ese niño?-. Pregunto krillin.

-Es gohan...-. Respondió Goku.

-Nuestro hijo gohan-. Termino la frase Milk.

Todos se sorprendieron, ya que todos habían sido testigos de la inocencia e ignorancia de Goku y el saber cómo Milk hizo para "enseñarle" los intrigaba.

-Y qué tal si pasan-. Dijo roshi.

Todos pasaron (menos gohan que se quedó con la tortuga jugando afuera) y Milk pidió el baño así que rochi aprovecho para preguntar lo que nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste para tener un hijo Goku?-

\- Pues... Milk tiene mucha paciencia...

**Pensamiento de Goku... (Flash Back)**

**-¿Milk y que se supone que hacemos ahora en la noche?-**

**-Ya te dije Goku, tu solo bésame y abrásame y las cosas pasaran-**

**-pero ya lo he hecho 4 veces y no sé qué hacer después-**

**-Goku por favor as lo por mí-. Dijo Milk al borde de las lágrimas.**

**Goku odiaba verla llorar, así que la abrazo y la beso pero esta no era como las otras beses esta vez fue natural, ésta vez el siguió sus instintos y despojo a su esposa de su ropa dejándola en lencería para luego masajear sus pechos.**

**-Goku deberías sacarte la ropa...- decía entre besos Milk.**

**-¿porque?- pregunto sin entender.**

**-por eso...-. Dijo ella tocando la erección de su marido.**

**-Milk... ¿qué me pasa?- dijo un poco sorprendido, a él nunca le había pasado.**

**-Me deseas-. Contesto Milk y beso apasionadamente a Goku, mientras lo despojaba de su ropa.**

**Ambos se besaban desesperados y Goku acostó a su esposa en la cama mientras entraba de una vez en ella, el movimiento fue brusco causándole dolor a milk.**

**-Aaa! Goku! Se mas gentil!-. Regaño ella, era su primera vez y le dolía mucho.**

**-lo-lo siento milk... Si quieres me detengo...-. Dijo desanimado.**

**-No Goku... Es solo... que es mi primera vez... Y me duele un poco... Pero es natural... Tu sigue-. Dijo ella un poco culpable, odiaba ver la cara de niño regañado en su Goku.**

**-Gracias la verdad se siente muy bien y no me quería detener jejeje- después de decir eso, volvió a envestirla pero no tan fuerte para no dañar a Milk, era ella la que recibía los "ataques".**

**Milk ya no sentía dolor, es más estaba excitada y sentía que estaba llegando a su máximo, al igual que Goku.**

**Pocos segundos después Milk sintió como un líquido tibio la llenaba por dentro.**

**Goku no pudo más y se tumbó en la cama, ambos durmieron muy cómodamente abrazados esa noche.**

**Fin de pensamiento de Goku**

-Goku... Hola!... Tierra llamando a Goku!- decía una peli azul agitando su mano frente a Goku.- has estado mirando al cielo durante 3 minutos, ¿en qué pensabas?-

-Seguro que recordó su noche de bodas jejeje-. Dijo rochi imaginándoselo todo.

-¡Viejo pervertido!-. Le grito Milk.

Todos rieron, pero se acabó la risa cuando escucharon a gohan llorando afuera.

-Gohan!-. Gritaron Goku y Milk saliendo seguidos por los demás.

-¡Deja de llorar mocoso se supone que eres un Sayajin!-. Dijo un hombre con cola de simio llamado Raditz.

-Hey tu estúpido deja a mi hijo!-. Grito Milk acercándose al sujeto abofeteándolo.

-a quien llamas estúpido mujer insolente!?-. dijo Raditz dándole una bofetada a Milk dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Milk, Maldito!-. Grito por fin Goku lanzándose sobre su hermano, pero el mayor lo esquivo y le golpeó el estómago.- Ma-maldito ¿¡porque estás aquí!?¿¡quién eres!?, ¡Contesta!-. decía goku, como podía desde el suelo debido al golpe.

-Soy tu hermano Kakaroto-. dijo el Sayajin causando sorpresa y un gran silencio en todos, menos en gohan que seguía llorando y milk que estaba inconsciente

**Continuara...**

**Hola soy Paty ya saben la que creo el fic .. bueno… le adelanto algo SALDRA VEGETA y… abra LEMOOON nos vemos y quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Koni :D o como ustedes la conocen VegetaxMilk jejeje saludos y gusto en conocerlas..**


	2. Nuevo lugar

**Nuevo lugar ¿Mi nuevo hogar?**

**ADVERTENCIA: SE VIENE FUERTE EL CAPI xD**  
-Imposible…- Dijo incrédulo Goku.

-Claro que lo soy… hermanito-. Dijo con voz perversa el extraterrestre.

-¡NO!-. Grito Goku lanzándose a Raditz.

Pero este fue más veloz y esquivó a Goku y le propino una patada en la espalda dejando al héroe del mundo tumbado en la arena, Krillin intento ayudar a Goku pero Raditz lo golpeo contra la casa, todos asustados no dudaron en quedarse donde estaban para no provocar al temible Sayajin.

-Bueno a lo que vine… quiero pedirte que te unas a los otros 2 Sayajin que quedamos...-. Explicó.

-Y-yo nunca…-. Intento hablar Goku pero Raditz lo interrumpió.

-Piénsalo tienes 1 mes, y me llevare de recuerdo algunas de tus cosas...- Tomo a Milk y a Gohan y dijo.- Todo depende de ti hermanito… Y si intentas algún ataque en contra mío… matare a tu hijo y me quedare con esta preciosura…- Dijo besando salvajemente a la inconsciente Milk.

Goku no podía moverse pero podía ver perfectamente esa escena, tenía mucha rabia pero no podía hacer nada, Raditz termino de besarla y se fue.

-¡Goku! ¡Goku! ¿Estás bien?-. Dijo Bulma que fue corriendo junto a los demás a cuerpo de Goku.

-Yo estoy bien ayuden a Killin…- Susurro débilmente Goku.

-Oolong ve adentro y trae 2 semillas del ermitaño.

Oolong corrió y ambos ex alumnos del viejo maestro se repusieron rápidamente.

-Goku ¿No quieres descan…?-. Pero Bulma no termino de decir la frase y Goku ya estaba lejos.

*****Donde Kamisama*****

-Kamisamas ¿Quién eras eses sujetos? .

-Al parecer es el hermano de Goku… Sabía que esto iba a pasar alguna…-.

-¿De qué hablas Kamisamas?-.

-Cuando Gohan recogió a Goku puede ver la nave en la cual llego… desde entonces supe que si lo dejaron aquí los de su especie lo tendrían que venir a buscar… y ahora está pasando…-. Dijo el viejo Kamisama.-Pero Goku es una buena persona asi que lo ayudare en esta situación.

En eso llega Goku.

-Kamisama tengo que pedirle ayuda, vino un sujeto que dice que es mi hermano y…-. Pero Goku fue interrumpido.

-Lose Goku… te llevaré a la sala del tiempo para que te prepares para cuando llegue tu hermano-.

-Gracias-.

Ambos fueron prepararon todo lo necesario para que Goku se quedara.

***** ****En la nave de Frezeer *********

-¿Qué haces Raditz?-. Dijo Napa viendo que ponía en una celda a Gohan.

-Poniendo la basura de mi hermano en su lugar…-. Menciono como si nada e incluso con desprecio.

-Así que lo encontraste… ¿Dónde está?-.

-En la tierra-. Dijo empezando a caminar hacia su cuarto.

-A Vegeta no le va a gustar eso…-. Advirtió el gigante.

-Me vale lo que piense Vegeta, Además, volveré en 1 mes para ver si cambia de opinión de lo cual estoy seguro-. Dijo Raditz y luego paro frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-. Hablo Napa parando frente a él.

-Por esto…-. Dijo habiendo la puerta mostrando a Milk inconsciente en la cama.

-¿Quién es ella?-.

-La pareja de Kakaroto-. Dijo mirándola con deseo.

-M… Se ve muy bien… ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?-. Pregunto mirando a Milk.

-Lo que se me dé la gana…-. Dijo pensando en las miles de cosas que le podía hacer a esa chica.

-Jajaja ¡Raditz maldito sinvergüenza!-. Bromeo Napa.

Ambos rieron luego Napa fue a entrenar mientras que Raditz entraba a la habitación.

-Muy bien pequeña empecemos con la diversió Raditz sacándole la ropa a Milk, pero ella despertó justo antes de que el Sayajin le sacara la ropa interior.

-¿¡Que te crees!?-. Dijo Milk exaltada, para luego parase de la cama tratando de taparse su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Ya despertaste… es momento de que te enteres…-. Dijo Raditz acostándose en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.-Te e raptado a ti y a ese chiquillo llorón…

-¡Gohan! ¿¡Donde esta Gohan!?-. Interrumpió Milk gritando.- ¿¡Que le hiciste!? Pedazo de…-. Pero esta vez fue Raditz el que interrumpió con tranquilidad.

-Está en la celda-.

-¿¡Porque!? Y ¿¡Porque no estoy con el!?-. Gritaba angustiada Milk.

-¡Si te callaras te podría explicar todo!-. Dijo sin paciencia Raditz tapándole la boca a Milk.- ¿Ok? ¿Te calmas?-

Milk asintió con la cabeza y Raditz le explico.

-Tú y tu mocoso…-. Milk lo miro molesta pero no quiso interrumpir de nuevo para no formar problemas.- servirán como una especie de "Soborno" para Kakaroto o como ustedes le dicen Goku, el punto es que si el no quiere ser parte del último grupo de Sayajin tú y tu hijo morirán… Aunque si tú te portas bien…-Decía mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de Milk.- podrías vivir conmigo… AAA!

Pero Milk lo había mordido y furiosa dijo:

-Prefiero morir a estar junto a un asqueroso simio como tú-.

Raditz furioso la tomo del cuello y la empezó a elevar casi ahogándola

-Escúchame bien preciosa, si tú no coperas tu hijo morirá-.

Milk no tuvo otra opción que decir que si con la cabeza en ese momento Raditz la soltó y ella cayó al piso respirando hondo y agitadamente.

-Ahora te acostaras bocarriba en esa cama sin tu ropa interior y vas a disfrutar esta y las demás sesiones que tendremos-. Ordenó Raditz y luego fue al baño de la habitación.

Milk empezó a llorar y a susurrar ''Perdón Goku''… Se sacó el brasero y las bragas quedando completamente desnuda pensando que esto lo hacía por su hijo…

**(+18!)**

Cuándo Raditz llego se sacó todo menos sus bóxers dejando ver su bien trabajado torso, tomo a Milk de los hombros y la tiro bocarriba en la cama, le empezó a apretar y masajear los pechos y a besar el cuello, intento subir a la boca pero Milk no dejo que la besara.

-Copera o abstente a las consecuencias-. Dijo Raditz y luego Milk suspiro y dejo que la besara.

Raditz daba besos salvajes le mordía los labios, Milk sentía como se le endurecía la entrepierna a Raditz, para ella era completamente asqueroso.

Raditz se arrodillo en la cama y le ordeno a Milk:

-Baja mis boxers-.

Milk hizo caso y al hacerlo pudo ver el gran miembro que tenía Raditz, era más grande que el de Goku, talvez por ser mayor que él, pero de todas formas le parecía asqueroso.

-Tómalo y mételo en tu boca-. Milk lo miro iba a protestar pero Raditz le repitió.- Tómalo y mételo en tu boca.

Milk lo hizo desganada y asqueada, para el gusto de Raditz era muy lento así que sujeto la cabeza de Milk acelerando el proceso, el miembro de Raditz chocaba con la garganta de Milk provocando arcadas en ella. EL sentía que se iba a correr pero aún faltaba algo... Empujo a Milk y mientras él se sacaba completamente los Boxers Milk jadeaba y tosía.

-Llego la hora del plato final…-. Al terminar de decir eso la puso bocabajo en la cama penetrándola violentamente.

Milk apretaba los labios para no gemir pero Raditz la obligo.

-¡Grita! ¡Grita mi nombre!-. Ordenó embistiéndola mas fuete.

-AAA… Raditz… Raditz...-.

-Pide que siga, ¡Pide que lo haga más fuerte!-.

-Aaa… Mas fuerte… Mas... Raditz sigue… aaa…-Jadeaba Milk con lágrimas en los ojos.

Raditz saco su miembro y se corrió en la espalda de Milk.

-hiciste un buen trabajo hoy… me voy a entrenar, te traeré comida, a y báñate, no quiero que por cualquier cosa quedes embarazada… no me are cargo de mocosos-. Dijo y salió.

Milk lloro fue a bañarse, y al terminar volvió a llorar en la cama.

Vegeta iba pasando fuera y escucho sollozos en la habitación de Raditz, abrió la puerta y vio a una hermosa chica desnuda llorando en la cama.

**N/A: Uuuu ¿Que ara Vegetaaaaa?**

**Holaaa volví xD quiero decirles un feliz año y muchos saludos a todas y a todos, ¿Que quieren que pase el prox capitulo? **


End file.
